User blog:JessicaFin23/When MySims Attack!
It was a quiet day in the MySims wiki, when suddenly, there was a loud bang. I ran over to see what it was. When I came to Gold710's user blog, I could see where the bang came from. Gold was building small replicas of the planet Earth and was destroying them with sticks of dynamite. I could also see that he had painted some bombs to make them look like the planet Earth, and when he ignited them, they blew up as well! "Hey!" I shouted to him. "What are you doing?" "I'm practicing Earth explosions." he replied. "Why?" I asked. "Because I heard that sometime in the future, the Earth might explode, and the explosion might kill all of the Earth's inhabitants. Nobody might survive. So I'm making exploding models of Earth just to be ready for it." "WHAT?!" I cried. "That's INSANE! Why in the world would you want to do that? And besides, I don't think the Earth is going to explode anyway. If it did, then there would HAVE to be SOME survivors." "Sorry," said Gold. "But I heard that there will be no survivors." When the residents of the MySims wiki heard the rumor about the Earth exploding, killing all of its residents, they came up to Gold's talk page. Boy, were they mad. "According to what we've heard," said Mayor Rosalyn. "You said that the Earth might explode sometime in the future, and nobody wll survive the explosion. Is that your idea of a joke?" "Sorry, pal," said Buddy the Bellhop. "The Earth will NOT explode in like, a thousand years." "I'm NOT falling for your rumor," said Violet Nightshade. "Nice try," said Travis. "But I didn't really catch what you said." "Nice try," said Cassandra. "But as a ghost, I know a LOT about stories, real and unreal. "Face it," said Lyndsay. "You're not going to scare ''any''body." The MySims were so mad at Gold, that they decided to do what MySims NEVER do... They ATTACKED Gold! 300px-Candy and Plane.png Derek and his plane.png ChazPLANE.png CandyPLANE.png|DJ Candy attacking Gold with her plane Violet Car Stats.png|Violet attacking Gold with her car. Buddy-MSSH.png|Buddy attacking Gold with his plane Travis&girl.png|Travis about to attack. MS Cassandra.png|Cassandra about to attack. 200px-Chibi Poppy.png|Poppy attacking Gold with a knife. Msdrchar summer.png|Summer about to attack. Liberty(MSA).gif|Liberty about to attack. Yuki Mask.PNG|Yuki about to attack. Morcubus Statue 3.png|Morcubus attacking Gold MySims Reality! Clara (The Morcubus Returns).png|Clara Belle nervously prepares to attack ChazMcFreely-MSA.png|Chaz attacking Gold with his stuntbike Chaz-MSR.jpg|Chaz attacking Gold with his car Sheriff Ginny.png|Ginny about to lasso Gold Ginny-MSSH.png|Ginny attacking Gold with her plane Jenny.jpg|Jenny about to attack Gold with a rocket Roxie-MSSH.JPG|Roxie attacking Gold with her car Vic Vector MySims Kingdom.png|Vic about to throw a rocket at Gold. Pinky(MSP).PNG|Pinky about to attack Brandi'sKart.png|Brandi about to attack Crystal.png|Crystal about to attack Raya.png|Ray attacking Gold with a sword. Maria.JPG|Maria about to slap Gold in the face. Trainer Rhonda.png|Rhonda stays calm when attacking Gold Yvette.png|Yvette stopping Gold when he tries to run. Patrick MSA.png|Patrick about to hit Gold with a hammer Karine.png|Karine looks shocked as she watches what's going on Blaine.png|Blaine about to attack Pablo paint.jpg|Pablo punching Gold in the face Sasha2.png|Sasha keeps calm as she watches the ruckus 250px-Renee-MSK.png|Renee about to slap Gold. Makoto with Yellow Car.png|Makoto chasing Gold with her car Lyndsay-MSA.png|Lyndsay about to whip Gold with a vine Wendalyn (MSA).png|Wendalyn about to attack Gold Faith-MSSH-1-.png|Faith about to attack TimmyAngry.jpg|Time about to attack Suddenly, right in the middle of the ruckus, Leaf saw what was going on. He ran up and shouted "STOP!" Everyone stopped attacking. All cars and planes screeched to a halt. Poppy and Ray put down their blades. Patrick put down his hammer. Jenny and Vic put down their rockets. Morcubus stopped his lazer machine. Yuki and Blaine stopped biting. Even the rest of the gang stopped slapping and punching. "What's going on?" asked Leaf. "We Sims shouldn't act like this! Why are you doing this?!" "Gold said that sometime in the future, the Earth might explode!" explained DJ Candy. "Yeah, and nobody will survive!" said Travis. "We were so mad at him for telling such a stupid rumor!" said Lyndsay. "And you got so mad that you started attacking them?" aksed Leaf. "I guess we didn't think," muttered Summer. Category:Blog posts